In Rememberance of
by Zamoksvianprincess
Summary: The Doctor's companions remember him and Amy and Rory find out about the Doctor's last incarnation.


Martha and Mickey Smith were getting ready to follow an alert made by Captain Jack when Martha suddenly fell to the ground. "Martha!" Mickey called. Mickey held her in his arms. "Martha please, please wake up" he begged. Martha came to. "Martha thank goodness you are alright" Mickey said pulling her into his arms. "Mickey I remember him" She said. "Who?" Mickey asked. Martha whispered the name into his ear. "Oh I remember him too" Mickey said. "every time I close my eyes I see him" Martha said. "and I remember everything, the scarecrows, the Master, the Year that never was and it hurts Mickey it hurts so bad" Martha said crying. "hey come here" Mickey said hugging Martha and rubbing her back. "I see him too and I remember Boom Town, how he poured wine in a robot, doomsday, and how I helped defeat his greatest enemy" Mickey said. "We have to forget him" he said. "But how how do I forget?" Martha asked. Mickey looked at her and said, "Together"

"Okay so I say 'Mum are you shouting at thin air?' and she replies 'yeah'" Donna said. Her grandad was on the couch looking at the TV as if expecting something. "grandad why are you so moody?" Donna asked. "He's remembering his time with him" Sylvia said. "well at least he changed right? She said "well didn't he?". Wilfred had that sad look on his face. Donna turned somber. She remembered the wasps, Agatha Christie, first meeting Martha, his daughter, when she first met him, when she met him again, and when she had converted. "I'm off to go find him" Donna said grabbing her coat. "but you can't!" Wilfred shouted. "Oh yeah and who's going to stop me?" She asked.

Jack and Alonso were sitting at a table replaying their old adventures together. "Remember when we first met?" Alonso asked. "Like it was yesterday" Jack replied. "I asked you how you knew my name and you answered-" "I'm kinda psychic". Jack and Alonso burst out laughing. Jack then remembered who had set them up in the first place. How he came to visit him. How he handed Jack that note and told him to go for it. Jack did. Now Jack was happy and he was gone. Jack was so grateful to him. But he never got to thank him.

Rose was teaching her nine year-old daughter Emma how to play Heart and Soul on the piano. Emma had hit every note right. John was standing behind Rose and his hand was on her shoulder. Rose looked up. "she's amazing" John said. "I know" Rose said. Then without warning the memories of him came flooding back. His change, New earth, the Christmas invasion, the Olympics,the time she lost her face, and the saddest thing of all was that she remembered, Bad Wolf Bay. When he gave her the meta-crisis, and when the hologram faded before he told her that he loved her. Emma came over to her mom and said, "Mummy what was Daddy like?" Rose looked at her. She left the room and came back with a scrapbook of all of her adventures with him. Emma looked over. Rose turned the pages and told Emma all about her daddy.

Amy and Rory were exploring the TARDIS when they came across a room that was full of pictures and trinkets. The pictures showed a man wearing a trench coat, a pinstriped suit, and white converse with his brown hair all sticking out in random places. The man was with a young ginger by the name of Donna and a dark-skinned couple named Martha and Mickey. Mostly it showed pictures of the man with a young blonde. "These must've been all of his companions" Rory said. "but who is that man?" Amy picked up a fallen picture. It showed the blonde with a dog with no nose. There was a caption. Rose Tyler Barcelona 2006. the blonde was smiling a wide smile. "hello Amy and Rory Pond where are you?" The Doctor called. "Run!" Amy yelled. They flew through the corridors and came back into the console room where the Doctor was waiting. "There you are Ponds where have you been?" The Doctor asked. "The library" Amy answered. "Why were you in-?" The Doctor was cut off by a loud beeping noise coming from the TARDIS. "Oh what is it now?!" The Doctor yelled frustrated. He looked on the screen. "no it's not possible" He said. "Doctor who are they?" Amy asked. "Who is Rose Tyler?" She asked holding the picture of the blonde. The Doctor had that sad expression but his gaze never left the screen. Amy looked. Martha and Mickey were standing there, so was a handsome man with blue eyes, Donna the ginger, and Rose and the Man in the picture. They were repeating one word over and over again. The most famous word ever uttered. The word that so many people feared to hear. Allons-y!


End file.
